I lied it did hurt
by StoryGeek123
Summary: What if things had turned out differently during Carrie's interrogation of Brody in season 2 episode 5? What if she hadn't gotten him to confess or work for the CIA? What if instead they had shown their true feelings? Here's my take on how that scene might have played out differently.


**INT. INTERROGATION ROOM, LOCATION UNKNOWN - TIME UNKNOWN** Carrie walks in the room, turns of the cameras and walks over to Brody. PETER QUINN is she allowed to do that? SAUL Of course she is, just like you are allowed to stab our suspects... She's giving him a false sense of privacy, getting him to trust her and don't worry I have a hidden camera in there. Carrie, with tears in her eyes, stands in front of Brody and touches his shoulder. Brody looks startled CARRIE Are you alright? How do you feel? BRODY How do you think I feel, my wife kicked me out, you are hell-bent on proving that I'm a terrorist- again- and I just got stabbed by a lunatic. CARRIE Are you a terrorist, Brody? Because you didn't use the bomb you were wearing and You didn't blow up the Vice President when you had the chance. That doesn't sound like a terrorist to me. A terrorist would have gone through with the mission no matter what and wouldn't have been stopped by a phone call from his daughter. BRODY I didn't blow myself up that day, because I wasn't wearing a vest. I am not a terrorist and I am not working with Abu Nazir. CARRIE It did hurt. Brody looks puzzled CARRIE The electroshock therapy, I lied, it did hurt. And not just because it was basically physical torture, but because every time I went there I was remembered that you didn't want anything to do with me. Every session reminded me of my own terrible judgment, every bolt of electricity told me again and again how much I hurt you and every headache I had afterwards was a reminder of the fact that I was never going to be as happy as I was in that cabin. BRODY I loved you.

CARRIE

What?

BRODY I loved you, I still do. CARRIE You love me? Brody hesitantly puts his hand on hers. BRODY But I can't be with you if you still believe that I am capable of blowing myself up for the same man who took away 8 years of my life. You think that Abu Nazir somehow turned me when I was there, that he somehow made me loyal to him? But how could I ever do anything for the man that took me away from my family, that deprived my son of knowing his father, the monster that tortured me for 8 years, how could I commit suicide for him?! Carrie pulls her hand away. CARRIE But if he didn't make you one of his men, then why did you make that suicide video?

2.

BRODY I was in a very bad place when I made that video, I was ready to give up, ready to kill the vice president, but not ready to kill innocent people, which is why I didn't wear a vest. CARRIE So you admit that you did plan to

kill him?

BRODY Yes, I wanted him dead more than I wanted to be alive. CARRIE You say that you're not working for Abu Nazir, but than why would you want to kill the vice president? Is it because of that boy? She puts her hand on his. The boy that was your only piece of light during those 8 years in hell, the boy that you came to love as a son? Brody has tears in his eyes. I think that Abu Nazir made you believe that his death was all the vice president's fault, I believe he made you focus all your angry on the VEEP instead of on himself. BRODY It was his fault, but that doesn't mean that I'm working for Abu Nazir, it just means that I have two more enemies to worry about. Please, Carrie, tell me that you believe me, don't become another one of those enemies, I need you as an ally. Brody smiles. I can fight against the whole world as long as I know that I have you by my side. Please tell me you believe me? Carrie has tears in her eyes.

3.

CARRIE I do believe you, ironic isn't it, I was the only one who thought you were a terrorist and now I'm the only one who believes you're innocent. Carrie gets up, opens the door and turns the Brody. I'm going to get you out of here Brody, you will be back home with your children within the hour. PETER QUINNQ Don't you think she's going a little overboard with the whole getting him to trust her thing? I mean wasn't the point of this interrogation to get Brody to work for us and not the other way around? SAUL Don't worry, she knows what she's doing, I'm sure that she'll come back here and explain how this is all part of her bigger plan to turn Brody. PETER QUINN Are you sure? Because those tears look pretty convincing to me. 


End file.
